


Long Distance

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about you fill my fantasy now and when I get back, I’ll fill one of yours?”</p><p>A half smile tilted up the corner of her mouth. “Mr. Queen, pray tell, what is your fantasy?” Felicity asked.</p><p>“Simple, Miss Smoak,” he replied, his voice husky and commanding all at once. “I want to watch you play with yourself.”</p><p>“Hmm… Didn’t I already fill that request once?” she teased.</p><p>“That was different,” Oliver said. “You didn’t know I was watching you then. This time, not only do I want to watch, I want to tell you what to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNightSign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSign/gifts).



> Wow, surprising how much inspiration one can get once a season is over. And DAMN! What a finale!
> 
> I'm very hesitant to post anything anymore after all the negativity I've received in recent months, so if I do see any, I may run and hide another four months because I hate people.
> 
> Special thanks to faeryn, p0cketw0tch, & black cat over on Tumblr for all the support and encouragement I was NOT expecting to get. I gave up writing for a while there. I didn't touch it for a month after the last fiasco, but after some very encouraging words, I finally got my shit together and this was the result.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy because the next one is coming in rapid success.
> 
> This is a gift to TheNightSign for submitting the prompt.

It was almost eleven at night when the chat request pinged on her tablet. She was curled up under her bright pink covers working on new code for the firewalls at the foundry when his name popped up on the screen asking her to accept his video call. A smile lit up her face as she hit "OK" and was immediately greeted by those tender blue eyes staring at her, his expression haggard and downright woeful.

"Oliver, hey," she softly greeted, hoping her voice would help ease his mind.

"Felicity," he breathed her name in that gentle tone that made her heart skip. He sounded… relieved. The second thing out of his mouth was, "I miss you."

That's when her heart truly leapt into her throat. In the weeks following her close call with Barton Mathis, Oliver had barely left her side for longer than a few hours. They were together day in, day out, either at Queen Consolidate or in the lair, her apartment or his bedroom. This was the first time they'd really been apart since then.

"I miss you, too," Felicity replied, her smile widening when one finally crossed his lips. "So, how was your day?" she asked, her knees pulling up so she could rest her tablet against them while she reclined into her mountain of pillows.

"Not the same without you," Oliver sighed.

They were on separate coasts, four hours apart. If it was eleven back home, it had to be three in Gotham. Although that was probably part of the reason he looked so weary, Felicity knew there was more to the story. The way Isabel Rochev had seamlessly scheduled this two day meeting without bothering to book her a ticket as well made Felicity wonder if there was some hidden agenda behind her blatant disregard for Oliver's executive assistant.

"I know, but you'll be home in eighteen hours, so think about it that way," Felicity said, trying to keep the smile plastered on her face even as she watched him get comfortable in the overly opulent bed he lay in. "You look tired," she added. "You should really get some sleep."

"I know, but…" Oliver paused for a moment, his eyes flicking away from the screen as he contemplated what to say next. "I really miss you." The way he spoke those words sent her heart fluttering.

This was as close as they ever came to admitting their feelings for each other. They never said anything more, which, for the most part, was okay with both of them. It was more about keeping their friendship intact than anything else. Both were terrified that admitting they felt being more than just friends with benefits would screw everything up. But they cared for each other, more and more with each passing day, to the point where being without the other left an ache in both their hearts.

"Hey," Felicity whispered, "you'll see me soon. You just have to stick it out for another few hours and you'll be home."

"I'm just so pissed that Isabel did this to you," Oliver seethed. She could see his jaw tick in that telltale way indicating he was just inches short of losing his cool. "You're my assistant, for fuck's sake. How am I supposed to function without you?"

"Suck it up, buttercup," she teased. "You're getting my emails, right?"

"They're the only things I look forward to. Well, aside from this."

Felicity smiled. "Yeah, reading your texts throughout the day can be pretty entertaining. Are those meetings really that boring?" she asked.

When Oliver rolled his eyes, she got her answer and giggled. "Could be worse."

"How?"

His brows furrowed as a frown crossed his lips. She could tell something else was bothering him, something that he was warring with himself on whether to tell her or not. So Felicity waited patiently, her question hanging in the air until Oliver finally sighed. "I think Isabel's trying to get in my pants," he finally said.

The laugh that burst from her throat was unexpected, but the notion that the Ice Princess, Isabel Rochev, was trying to get into Oliver's pants was one Felicity couldn't believe. They'd been at war with each other ever since he acquired the last of the QC shares that had been released, giving them equal stake in the company. To hear she was trying to sleep with him was absurd, but seeing the severe expression on his face made Felicity stop instantly.

"Oh, you're serious," she replied, sitting up and crossing her legs in front of her as the tablet fell into her lap. "But… why? Unless she has ulterior motives."

"I'm pretty sure she's testing my loyalty," Oliver answered. "Either that or she's getting desperate trying to find a way to get me to release those shares."

"If she's trying to get in your pants, then I'm pretty sure she's getting desperate. Or she could still think sex is your weakness," Felicity mused. "I mean, you are doing a pretty good job with the playboy-turned-CEO act you've been putting on for everyone. It's managed to keep people off your back for the most part, but Isabel… I have a feeling she's starting to see through it."

His sigh was deep, almost to the bone as he ran a hand through his hair. "She might have an inkling about us too," he said. "Even though I wouldn't know how. We've been doing a really good job keeping this a secret."

Felicity worried her bottom lip between her teeth. He had a point. Their affair had been very discreet even though the rumor mill continued to come up with stories about how she got her job "on her knees" instead of with her merits. Seriously, an IT specialist working as an executive assistant? That brought up more red flags than she ever could have imagined.

"Hey, don't think like that," Oliver said and she realized she'd said the last part out loud. "You're amazing at what you do. Don't let that shit get to you. Although I am sorry for putting you in that position. I really should have thought it through a little more than I did. I know I was being impulsive when I made you my executive assistant. I…"

"Oliver, it's okay," she gently cut him off, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I've made peace with those things a long time ago. I'm glad to be working beside you, and it is easier, especially where our second job is concerned."

"How is the second job going, by the way?" Oliver asked.

"Dig and Sara went out patrolling last night and tonight. Other than that, there isn't much else going on around here. It's kinda quite, surprisingly," Felicity explained. "Maybe they know the Arrow isn't in town so they're staying quiet until you come back." She giggled and it put another easy smile on his face.

"I guess they miss me, too," he quipped.

Felicity sighed, "Not as much as I miss you." She reclined back into her pillows again and instantly got a whiff of his cologne from the side of the bed he usually slept on. A flash of what she'd done only a little while ago with her face buried in those pillows instantly came to mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver curiously asked, breaking her concentration.

"You," she whispered, her hand falling across her neck and slowly trailing down her chest between the curves of her breasts. The tattered old tank top she wore sagged to the point of nearly exposing her to the camera. Felicity bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to tell him what she'd done in his absence.

"How much you miss me?" he teased, his eyes following her hand where it now lay on her stomach.

"I miss you very, very much," she seductively answered, her fingers bunching up the tattered material to expose her toned abdomen. Felicity began biting her lip again, this time a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she played with her shirt, pulling it until one of her breasts accidentally popped out. "Oops," she giggled, not bothering to cover it back up.

On her screen, she could see the darkness clouding Oliver's eyes as he watched her intently. "Tell me how much you miss me," he roughly growled.

"I spent over an hour playing with myself as I thought about you," Felicity said. Her hand came to rest over her breast, fingers stroking softly over her skin. The pert little peak began to swell and pucker under her ministrations.

"Show me," Oliver practically groaned. It was easy to tell he was getting just as turned on as she'd been not even an hour ago.

Grabbing the hem of her shirt, Felicity threw it off. It landed somewhere on the floor beside her bed as she lay back in her pillows giving him an unobstructed view of her breasts. Her hand fell between them, gently stroking up and down her sternum as she watched Oliver's eyes darken further.

God, this was so sexy. Never in a million years did Felicity think she'd ever be giving a man a show, over video chat no less. Silently giving thanks to every deity out there for her ability to build firewalls that protected them from prying eyes as it happened, she began stroking her breasts with both hands, kneading the flesh just as Oliver would if he was there right now. A gentle sigh escaped her lips as her thumbs brushed across her nipples. They were soft, too soft, unlike the calloused pads of his fingers that brought her so much pleasure.

"God, I wish you were here," Felicity moaned, her head rolling back against her pillows as her eyes fell shut.

"Baby, you're not the only one," Oliver replied, his voice thick with arousal. "I wanna touch you so bad right now."

She instantly began to giggle. "Oh, my god, we're starting to sound like a cheap porno right now," Felicity laughed, but her hands remained on her breasts.

"It's the truth!" he whined. "I really do want to touch you right now. It's not fair you're in Starling and I'm in Gotham."

"I know," she cooed. "Blame it on that awful business partner of yours. This is her fault, you know. If she wasn't such a conniving, cutthroat woman, you'd be here or I'd be there. But this trip is almost over. You just need to make it through one more day and then, I promise, I will make whatever fantasy you have in that gorgeous head of yours come true."

She watched as Oliver mulled it over for several moments even though his eyes were still clearly focused on her breasts. "How about a compromise?" he suggested. Felicity tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes narrowing imperceptibly as she waited for him to explain. "How about you fill my fantasy now and when I get back, I'll fill one of yours?"

A half smile tilted up the corner of her mouth. "Mr. Queen, pray tell, what  _is_ your fantasy?" Felicity asked.

"Simple, Miss Smoak," he replied, his voice husky and commanding all at once. "I want to watch you play with yourself."

"Hmm… Didn't I already fill that request once?" she teased.

"That was different," Oliver said. "You didn't know I was watching you then. This time, not only do I want to watch, I want to tell you what to do."

Felicity contemplated his suggestion for a moment. For the most part, Oliver already was very commanding in bed, even though there had been a few times where she'd found herself reciprocating. This time, though, she had a counter offer.

"Fun fact," Felicity replied as she sat up and grabbed the keyboard to her tablet so it was no longer balancing on her knees and so she had use of both hands. "I don't know if this is because there isn't enough porn out there like it, but I really enjoying watching a guy get off. There's just something so sexy about it, you know? Well, you probably don't, not that there's anything wrong with guys being turned on by other guys jacking off. There's nothing wrong with that. It definitely doesn't make you gay. Not that I'm implying you're gay. You're most definitely not considering how many times we've slept together…"

"Felicity," Oliver chuckled, quickly bringing her out of her ramblings. "Is this your roundabout way of telling me you'd like to watch me get off too?"

"Sorry, yes," she answered, the flush spreading from her face down to her chest as she closed her eyes and hoped she didn't sound too silly at that moment. "That would be my roundabout way of telling you I'd really like to watch you get off."

"Alright, then it's settled," he said, placing his laptop somewhere near the foot of the bed so she had a very nice view of the tent forming in his boxers.

Oliver was about to strip them off when she said, "No, leave them on for a moment. This is one mystery I rather enjoy waiting to unfold." He lay back and got comfortable as she did the same in her own bed.

"So, um, how do you want to do this?" Felicity hesitantly asked. She clearly remembered the last time Oliver had requested her to play with herself for him. That was one week she'd never forget. Day after day she'd enjoyed a nightcap with her hands and fingers teasing the most sensitive parts of her body until she came undone wondering if he'd see all the effort she'd put into it until finally he had.

"First off, I want you to take off those shorts. I'd like to see what panties you're wearing underneath them," Oliver finally answered as he settled into his pillows and watched her on his computer screen.

A coy smile crawled onto her lips. Felicity hooked her fingers into the worn elastic band and began toying with it, pulling it down ever so slowly to give him a show. She'd seen enough porn to know guys liked it, and judging from the way Oliver stared at her, she could see he was enjoying it as well. "Surprise, surprise, Mr. Queen," she said, sliding the maroon cotton off her hips, "I'm not wearing any."

The soft groan she heard over the speakers made her grin. She threw the shorts in the direction of her shirt and settled back into her pillows, her knees spread slightly giving him just a peek at her pussy. Glancing at her screen, she found Oliver's hand had slipped beneath his boxers to most likely stroke his hardening cock. "Now what would you like me to do?" Felicity asked seductively.

"Spread your legs," he commanded. "Show me how wet your are."

"I'm very wet, Mr. Queen," she said as her knees parted and fell to either side of her bed. True to her statement, her folds glistened with the moisture that had begun to gather there. This was turning Felicity on more than she could have ever imagined. And judging by the look in Oliver's eyes, he was just as turned on, if not more. His penetrating gaze sent shivers down her spine as her hand teased down the center line of her body until it came to rest against her lower abdomen.

"Spread your legs wider," he said. "I want to see your clit."

She did. With her hands sliding down between her thighs, Felicity gently parted her folds, giving him an unobstructed view of her moist slit. Her forefinger glided across the slippery skin, gathering moisture she then stroked over her clit. A moan escaped her lips as her head tilted back and from her speakers she could hear him moan as well.

"Fuck," Oliver muttered, and when she glanced at the screen, she could see he'd pulled off his boxers and was stroking himself to full attention.

Deciding it was time to turn the tables, Felicity replied, "Tell me what you would do to me if you were here right now."

"I'll tell you what I'd like to do," he replied, his hand slowly stroking up his shaft until it reached the tip and gave it a squeeze. Felicity licked her lips as she watched, wishing it was her hand and her mouth doing it instead. But she was quickly knocked out of her daydreams when Oliver began to speak. "I'd have your hands tied to the bed and slowly kiss my way down your body, stopping only at your tits to give them some much needed attention."

"Like this?" she interrupted. Both her hands wrapped around her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze before she pinched her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Felicity heard him groan and looked at the screen. Sure enough, the grip Oliver had on his cock tightened. "What else would you do?"

"I'd suck on them for a few minutes, making you moan, getting you even wetter."

"Is this what you'd do?" Felicity bent her head down as she pulled her breast up close to her mouth before giving it a good lick then closed her lips around the pebble heard nipple to suck on it softly. God, that felt better than she'd imagined it would. She switched to her other breast and lavished it with the same attention. Hearing Oliver's strangled moan, she glanced up to find his head thrown back and his hand pumping his cock almost desperately.

Felicity gave her nipple one last suckle before letting it pop out of her mouth. "You like that?" she seductively whispered while continuing to pinch and roll the little nub between her fingers.

"Oh, god," Oliver groaned. "Yes."

"What else would you do to me, Mr. Queen?" Felicity kept the game going, playing up her bad girl side as much as possible.

Waiting for Oliver's next instructions took a little longer than she'd expected. One look at his face and she could tell he was struggling to maintain control. His eyes were squeezed shut and the way he chewed on his lower lip let her know he was at the very edge and that he needed a moment to compose himself before they continued.

"I would kiss my way down until I was between your legs. Then I'd start licking and sucking your clit, just how you like it," Oliver said, his voice almost shaky with need.

By now, one of Felicity's hands had made its way between her legs. She began stroking her fingers along with slick folds, heightening her arousal while the other hand continued to play with her breast. "Tell me," she said, "would you start fingering me soon?"

"Mmmhmm," he murmured, his eyes locked on the hand between her legs as it stroked over the wet, puffy skin until her fingers dipped between her folds, spreading them open so he could see exactly what she was doing. The hand that had been on her breast now found its way between her thighs to do as she'd suggested. "God, yes, just like that," Oliver groaned when her forefinger dipped into her wet entrance and began pumping in and out.

Felicity added a second finger and increased the pace. "You really like that, don't you, Mr. Queen?" Her voice dropped an octave and she could hear the sharp growl that escaped his throat. It made her smirk, knowing she held that much influence over him. The sudden turn of events had her feeling rather powerful at that moment. She decided to keep testing their limits and added, "Would I be correct in assuming you want your cock in me right now?"

"Why can't you be in my bed?" Oliver practically cried as his hand tightened around the base of his cock. He was moments from coming, desperately trying to stave off his orgasm any way possible.

"Soon, baby," Felicity cooed. An idea instantly struck her and she pulled her fingers from her pussy. "For now, just watch me. I promise you'll enjoy what I have planned for you." Making sure his gaze met hers, she sucked her fingers into her mouth, licking the juices clean as a coy smile touched her lips. He groaned again, the grip he had on his cock almost white knuckled now as he tried his best to keep from coming.

Felicity sat up before leaning across the bed to reach her nightstand. She pulled the top drawer open and after some rummaging, pulled out the things she'd been looking for. Oliver's eyes went wide when he spotted the thick purple dildo she held in her hands, but what made him gasp was the little wooden box she'd set between her legs. "Is that…?" he began to ask as she popped open the lid and pulled out its contents.

"Yes," Felicity simply replied, extending her palm to show him the small stainless steel plug he'd bought her all those months back. She had yet to use it, vowing the first time would be with Oliver so he could enjoy it just as much as she would.

"Have you…?"

"No," she interrupted while shaking her head to emphasize her point. "I wanted to make sure you were around the first time I tried it. And even though you might not be here with me physically, I would say now's a good time to give it a go, wouldn't you,  _Mr. Queen_?"

Oliver swallowed hard, his fingers gripping his cock even tighter as he watched her grab the lube she'd procured from her nightstand and squirt it into the palm of her hand.

"I haven't heard an answer," Felicity said as she stared at her screen, watching him intently as he stared back, his jaw slack and his mouth hanging open slightly. "Is that a yes or a no?" To emphasize her point, she slowly worked the lube around her fingers until they were completely coated in it before glancing back at her tablet to see he was still in a daze.

Giving him a glare, Oliver finally responded, "Yes! God, yes, please!"

"I was hoping that would be the answer." Felicity rolled onto her stomach then lifted her ass in the air. A glance at the screen told her she was positioned just right so Oliver had a full view of everything she did to herself from that point on. Even though she wouldn't be able to see his face as she fucked herself, she figured he'd enjoy the view.

Remembering the last time they had done this, Felicity let her body go slack as her hand slid between her thighs and began massaging the lube where she needed it. She worked her fingers around her ass, rubbing it lightly at first before stronger strokes followed. Not long after, she started to press her fingers against it, pushing slowly until the muscles gave.

"Oh, god, I forgot how good that felt!" Felicity moaned into her pillow as she began to wiggle her way deeper until she was up to her knuckle before pulling back out. She pumped her finger in a few more times before adding the second. The pressure increased, as did the pleasure, and her moans reverberated off the walls. Behind her she could hear Oliver struggling to keep his composure. She couldn't stop her curiosity from getting the best of her.

Peeking over her shoulder, she saw the intense look of pleasure written all over his handsome face. His eyes were screwed shut as one of his hands stroked his cock while the other cupped and squeezed his balls. Felicity moaned at the sight, her fingers stopping their ministrations momentarily so she could watch him pleasure himself for a little while. God, was that a turn on. Masturbation videos had always been her favorite to watch and now she was getting to see a side of her boss and lover she almost never got to see.

"Open your eyes, Mr. Queen," she ordered. When their gazes met, Felicity gave him a devilish smile before pulling her fingers out of her ass. "You can't come yet. I've barely even started." His groan was all the encouragement she needed to grab the little stainless steel bejeweled toy and slather it with copious amounts of lube. Leaning forward into her pillows, she pressed the plug up against her now loose ass, swirling the tapered edge around the rim a couple of times before pushing it inside with a deep moan.

"Shit!" Oliver shuddered from the other end of their connection. She glanced over her shoulder once the toy was firmly situated between her cheeks and saw just how desperately he was trying to hold himself together.

"How does it look?" Felicity coyly asked as she wiggled her butt in front of the camera, the emerald jewel sparkling in the soft glow of the screen. The plug actually felt quite nice nestled where it was, and the pressure it exerted inside her body was pleasurable. She couldn't wait to see what would happen once she began to play with the dildo, but her first concern was Oliver's answer to her question.

"Sexy as fuck," he panted, still trying to catch his breath as his dark eyes settled squarely on her ass.

Felicity couldn't help but feel a sense of pride she'd never felt before. She thoroughly enjoyed pleasing Oliver every chance she could. After all that had happened since she'd brought him back from the island that second time, he needed a little break from the Arrow business and his position as the CEO of Queen Consolidated. Getting him to enjoy some free time had always been her goal, be it with sex or something as simple as dinner on her couch while watching a movie. If it eased his mind and let him forget his troubles even for a few minutes, she'd do it.

A warm smile crossed her lips as she rolled onto her left side, her body positioned diagonally away from the screen with her right leg pressed up against her ribs. Propping herself up on her left elbow, Felicity had a clear view of her tablet and could watch the look on Oliver's face as she continued to tease him. Grabbing the dildo she hadn't touched yet, she began caressing it between her spread thighs, coating it in her warm, sticky juices.

"Oh, baby, I wish that was my cock right now," Oliver groaned.

"I don't doubt that," Felicity replied. "I wish it was your cock, too. But I guess this will just have to suffice for now." She sighed, slipping the dildo over her folds until it brushed against her clit. It felt good, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. As much as she wished Oliver were laying beside her right now, she knew she had to focus on giving him a show, and that required her attention to be on the toys between her legs.

Felicity rolled back onto her stomach again, this time reaching for an old textbook she kept on her desk for occasions such as this. She pressed the suction cup base of the dildo down onto the hard surface of the book, giving it a wiggle to make sure it had taken hold of the material. Satisfied that it would stick, she swung her leg around to the other side of the book so she was in a kneeling position and began to rub the head against her slit to moisten it.

She might have already been sufficiently wet, but Felicity did a quick rub down with lube to ensure the dildo would be slick enough then slowly began settling herself over it, making sure to take it slow and easy. Gently she guided the toy inside of her until she felt the base press against the hard button of her clit. Rubbing herself lightly against the textured balls, she wiggled around to get used to the girth.

Bracing herself against the metal headboard of her bed, Felicity began to rock her body up and down upon the toy, feeling each simulated vein as it slid in and out of her tight hole. It felt amazing having a dildo in her pussy and a plug in her ass at the same time. The sensations increased tenfold as she bounced up and down along the purple silicone. It felt almost as good as the morning she'd done something similar to this with Oliver.

Speaking of the devil… Felicity glanced over her shoulder to see him still stroking himself off as he watched her. She licked her lips at the sight, wishing he was in front of her instead of watching her from a hotel room in Gotham. What she wouldn't give to feel his hands roaming over her body at that moment. With that thought in mind, one of her hands reached for her breast and began rolling and pinching her nipple between her fingers.

Once she'd established a good rhythm, Felicity decided to turn and face the camera. She swiveled around while still impaled on the dildo and adjusted slightly so Oliver had a better view of her pussy being split open by the purple monster. Her moans filled the room and she watched his eyes follow her body through its erratic motions while his hand stroked and squeezed that thick cock she loved. Every time she noticed his arm muscles flex, she would flex her kegel muscles, imagining she was squeezing down on him instead of the dildo.

As she became more comfortable riding the fake cock between her legs, Felicity reached down and slipped her fingers over her swollen clit to rub and tease it for a little extra stimulation. She could feel her orgasm coming and the added pressure would increase the intensity as it had earlier that evening when she'd been doing this alone.

Her eyes focused solely on his cock, watching it pulse and waiting for it to explode. With every thrust, her insides clenched tighter, ready to explode as well, but Felicity staved off for as long as she could, hoping to time her release as close to Oliver's as possible.

Moments later, her eyes went wide when she saw the slight expansion of flesh at the base of his cock and the cum began to surge through him. The sight of his oncoming orgasm triggered her own, and Felicity found herself slamming against the book as her mouth hung open, bellowing out Oliver's name as she came. In those brief moments everything but pleasure disappeared from her mind and as the feeling subsided, she slumped down against her bed, ignoring the dildo pushed deep within her.

Felicity might have been exhausted now, but her eyes settled on her screen as she watched Oliver finish himself off with a final grunt and a whisper of her name. There was nothing sexier than watching him shoot his load across his abdomen and chest. "God, I wish you were here," he moaned once his body stopped convulsing.

"Me too," Felicity replied as a satisfied smile crossed her face. "I'd clean you up with my tongue." She pushed the dildo out from between her legs and found it dripping in her juices. This was the wettest she'd been in a while. Watching Oliver's eyes widen at her comment only made it worse. She slapped her hand over her mouth, but not before letting out a small giggle. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she added.

"Well, if I was there, I'd be cleaning  _you_ with my tongue right now," Oliver slyly replied as he reached off screen to grab what appeared to be the towel he'd used after showering to wipe himself down.

The flush on Felicity's cheeks spread out to her neck and chest as she watched him. "I can't wait for you to come home. I miss you," she said.

"I miss you, too," he whispered, his eyes softening and returning to their natural azure blue, albeit tinged red from lack of sleep.

"Get some rest," Felicity replied. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Good night, Felicity," he said with a warm smile.

"Good night, Oliver," she said back, grabbing her tablet and cutting off the connection with a smile of her own. Felicity put it away and wiggled the plug out of her ass before setting it and the dildo on the floor on top of her discarded clothes. Not even ten minutes later she was curled under her covers completely naked and satisfied, her head filled with dreams of what Oliver would do to her when he came back.

* * *

 

The dipping of her bed awoke her the next morning. In the groggy haze, Felicity could barely comprehend what was going on. It was the hands on her face and the kisses against her lips that finally roused her. She opened her eyes to find Oliver sprawled out on top of her in a crisp white dress shirt and black slacks, his jacket probably discarded somewhere on the floor.

It took a moment before it finally clicked. He'd come home early and was now making up for lost time. A grin crossed her lips as he kissed her again. She had waited too long for this. Her kisses were hungry, ravenous, her hands roving over his clothes, trying to find their way in, seeking his hot skin. Her mouth on his sent streaks of fire through their veins as her nimble fingers made his skin sizzle.

Clothing was pulled and pushed and finally torn away, bare skin meeting bare skin at last. She threw Oliver onto her bed and knelt between his legs, her mouth devouring him, greedy, taking his thick length between her full lips as waves of sensation flowed throughout his body. Felicity gazed up at him, those bright blue eyes shining like a beacon he could not look away from. They tore a moan from his throat.

Oliver shuddered, pulling her away so he could lean down and kiss her, deep and hard, his hands gliding over her skin, caressing and kneading her soft flesh as if he couldn't get enough of her. God, he'd missed her those past few days. Now all he wanted to do was feel her breasts full in his hands, nipples hard and warm against his palms.

Her lips moved lower, down his neck, to kiss, to taste, to suck. He, too, had been denied this sweetness for far too long and his hands roamed lower, finding her heat, finding the slick wetness between her legs that he'd only been able to see the previous night on camera as he lay lonely in his hotel room bed.

Oliver gasped and fell back into her pillows, bringing Felicity with him as they fell into each other. She was now poised over him, her knees on either side of his hips, the swollen tip of his cock teasing her moist flesh. Her hips rose up as she position him right where she wanted him before she dropped suddenly, impaling herself on him. He found himself sheathed in her completely, bucking and writhing against her hips as they lost themselves to their abandon.

They found their rhythm, hard and quick and full of need. Felicity rocked against him, her moans echoing off the walls the harder she ground her hips into his pelvis. Her release came short and fast, a shouted curse escaping her lips before she cried his name. Oliver followed mere moments behind, in a shared flood and shout, in breathless words and wordless wishes, in smiles and tender touches.

Her body collapsed against his, her head falling into the crook of his neck as she wound her arms around his waist. Soft lips pressed against his collarbone as Felicity whispered, "I'm so glad you're back." Burrowing her face deeper into his neck, she sighed contently before pressing yet another kiss to his skin.

"Me too," Oliver murmured into her hair as his fingers came up to stroke back the golden strands that covered her face. Pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, he added, "I missed you. I don't like being so far away from you for so long."

"It was only two days," Felicity retorted, but he could feel the smile crawling onto her lips as she spoke.

"Two days too long," he replied, tilting her face up with his hand so he could kiss her.

"Agreed," she murmured against them.


End file.
